All and Anything
by darkshadow229
Summary: Eddy tells a story about a battle.Now the Peach Creekers must battle each other in different places if they don't want to be eliminated.
1. Chapter 1

All and Anything

I looked around. No enemies around. I sighed in relief as I trumped along the path in the white snow. Suddenly, I saw a muscular tall boy in a plaid green jacket. I recognized him as Hans. I fired my ball at him. He groaned quietly and slowly but was still up. I saw that desperate times called for desperate measures. I aimed my orange striker ball very carefully then with Hans's old striking gloves (he got new ones, so he threw his in the snow.) threw the ball as hard as I could. He fell to the ground in pain. I took Hans's ammo and supplies before running off. I had little time for victory because the battle of survival was not over yet. In fact, it had just begun. Edd interrupted "Eddy there is no way at all that a battle had begun if it had just ended." I said "This is a story that I heard and I'm telling it!" Edd said "Eddy, your "story" is nothing but pieces of false truth mixed with past events." I said "Edd, it is my story!" Edd said "If it is who this "Hans" person? That is what I want to know?"


	2. Chapter 2

I said "Hans is Burt Hans."

Edd said "Who is Burt Hans?"

I said "Burt Hans is an opposing Level 5 captain."

Ed says "Hans who?"

Edd says "Oh Ed…"

Eddy said "So, back to my story…"

I saw Bortel, Hans's fellow captain. I started running around to hide. I found a cave-like shelter. I hid there. I heard yelling. I saw young, small Morris walking by. I grabbed him.

I said "Don't scream."

Morris said "Why?"

I said "Morris, it's me."

I was interrupted by a bright white flash. Then appeared a kid, about our age in a white shirt and blue jeans.

She said "You all must come with me."

Edd says "Why must we?"

The girl said "Eddy's story is actually true, or at least true. Burt Hans is real. Morris is real. Bortel, the snow, everything about that story is real. And now you must face the same as them."

The Peach Creekers suddenly found themselves in a forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Eddy said "What are we doing here?

"She said "This is your first challenge. You will spend seven days, seven nights in Redwood Forest. There is a pot filled with supplies in the middle of the forest. You must get to the pot before the other group does; remember having supplies is a good advantage.

Kevin said "Okay, so we have to try not to get caught." Someone laughed cruelly.

A boy at least 15 years old wearing a red jacket and blue pants said "You'll have to get past me and my team if you want to win. But you won't."

Eddy shouted "We will, ."

The boy said "Actually, the name's Gary. Gary Galve. Also, if there's one thing I don't like, it's a lot of troublemaking space clutters like you." "


	4. Chapter 4

All and Anything chapter 4

Gary shouted "Group, front and straight here!"

4 kids came. One was a tall girl, about 16, maybe 17 years old. Another was dark-skinned, 13 years old and coughing.

The tall girl said "Surrender now or face our wrath."

I said "You can't get away with this."

Gary screamed "I already have" and jumped at Edd. Sarah kicked him. The other members attacked. I saw something. An item that looked like a small square. I pointed at Gary. It shoots out a blue beam that hits him. He screams in pain.

I said "Who's the space clutter now?"

Gary said "They'll come after you. You won't last a day in this forest.

With that, he fell to the ground.

The girl said "You survived the day. Sunset is coming and it will be very cold tonight. 19 degrees Fahrenheit. You must find shelter before nightfall."

She vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

All and Anything chapter 5

I looked around, but the girl in white was nowhere to be seen.

Edd said "Eddy, I'm afraid she's right. If we don't find shelter soon, we may get sick or worse…"

Everybody agreed with Edd.

I said "Ok then we'll look at our options. Edd?"

Edd said "Our options are that we could make shelter in the forest, make shelter out of objects we locate, or we could steal somebody else's."

Everybody quickly canceled out Option #3. We were not very sure about Option #2, because objects that we may use could harm us. The only correct and "smart" choice was Option #1. We had shelter ready by sundown. We were quickly asleep. We had woken up. We had been ambushed by a rival group.


	6. Chapter 6

All and Anything

Sorry about updating. I've been very busy with school, free time, skateboarding…. so enjoy chapter 6, my fine readers!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy. All material goes to Danny except for the angel in white, the gangs and the bad boy.

I woke up. It was only sunset but already I knew that there wasn't much time. That girl looked like….. Michelle? But she vanished eons ago and I only knew from the stories that Ed told me. Ed and his dumb horror comics.

I sighed and said "Well, better find the demon in white and see if she knows about all this."

Edd opened his eyes and said sleepily "Eddy?"

I gritted my teeth and said "What is it now, sockhead? We need to find a way out."

Double D said " A way out of what, Eddy? The battle?"

I said sarcastically "Am I speaking agentese, sockhead? Yes. If shovelchin keeps us in locked in these chains, one of us is going to pay and it sure isn't going to be you, me or Ed."

Edd's eyes widened and said in shock "Y- You mean Nazz?"

I nodded and said "Ever since Nazz ditched Kevin for it, he's been going crazy ever since. He just might decide to feed her to the dogs as revenge."

Edd said "Eddy, we have to warn everyone! If Kevin is insane, we must inform the entire body for guidance of his cure and how to rehabilitee Kevin back to full sanity."

I said "Sockhead, we don't need info! We have to take action immediately before Kevin starts tossing us into the pit. I suggest we wake up Ed and go to a safe house far away from the base where we could stay safe and live there until this virtual reality has expired its use of our minds."

Edd said sternly "Eddy! That is a terrible thing to do! We should take the children, see Kevin and then we will know or be informed that he is completely insane or is just acting unfairly to the rest of us."

I frowned but then I thought that Sockhead's plan wasn't that bad. We could find out if Kevin's crazy without having to risk our lives.

I said "OK, we'll try your plan. But hurry, I think that moron Galve is trying to plan an ambush."

Is if wasn't cold enough, trying to spy on Kevin was even harder. But we soon found that Galve was from the story too. He was on Hans's side and a very clever one too before the coward decided to take a dive and start his own gang of evil Robin Hoods. But Bortel wasn't pleased and tried to take Galve for a little ride. But Bortel fell with ease and that was the end.

It seemed that crazy Kevin started an alliance with Galve the golden idiot. Kevin planned that Galve ambushed them every night of the week for food, water and safety from Galve's Merry Ones. The coward really was a insane traitor after all.

Galve ran towards us. My first instinct was the sword. He grabbed his sword from behind him. He blocked my attacks while placing a few of his own. I struggled to beat him. But then I got angry.

Sockhead shied away from us to give me some space. But Galve was right on his target.

He said "Hey, shortstop, guess your team was a bunch of wimps. I didn't realize that your second-in-command couldn't even throw an easy, light punch!"

I might be greedy, jealous and self-envious but there's no way I'm going to take this crap from some prick in a swimsuit and a bear coat.

I thought "Screw the sword. I'll do this one commando style."

I threw back my fist and swung it as hard as I can. It was a direct, effective hit. Galve groaned and fell to the ground.

I dusted off my jeans and looked at Sockhead. He had bruises and cuts all over him and Kevin was standing over him, covered in blood and with a wicked, evil grin on his face.

Oh, how I wish this nightmare would end.

Cliffhanger! I'll try to upload my chapters ASAP. The Evil Attackers, the Seven Tests, Ed Leader and Vampire Street I will update.


End file.
